


Santa Claus is Coming to Town

by vulpineTrickster



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Future Fic, Santa Mick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpineTrickster/pseuds/vulpineTrickster
Summary: Mick could be snoozing away upstairs with his gorgeous wife right now. Instead, he’s playing Santa to two rascals who are up way past their bedtime.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be _short and funny_. There weren't supposed to be _feels_. 
> 
> I don't know if this fic even makes sense plot-wise. I'm running on no sleep right now ~~send help~~
> 
> HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!!!!!! :DDDDD
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own The Flash or its characters.
> 
> **_DO NOT COPY OR DUPLICATE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!!!!!_ **
> 
> * * *

All Mick had to do was get in and get out, pretty easy. It’s nothing he hasn’t done before with past heists, except this one is different. Instead of swiping the goods, he’s leaving them. 

What he didn’t count on spoiling his plan is being ambushed by his daughter and his godson. 

“I gots ‘im! I gots Santa!” Joan happily screeches as she tightly clings to Mick’s red-garbed legs. 

“Great job, Joanie!” praises Levi who emerges behind the couch. “Don’t let go while I tie him.” 

The five-year-old nods and gives him a gap-toothed smile. Mick, on the other hand, just stands there as his godson ties Joan’s jump-rope around his hands and ankles once Joan lets go of his legs. The ex-criminal gives his bonds a tug ( _huh, Kid’s getting good at knots_ ) and eyes the children. 

(Mick could be snoozing away upstairs with his gorgeous wife right now. Instead, he’s playing Santa to two rascals who are up way past their bedtime.) 

“Something on your minds, kids?” 

Levi puffs his chest, trying to look intimidating, while Joan stares up at her disguised father with wide eyes. The brightly wrapped presents Mick brought down lay forgotten next to the twinkling Christmas tree. 

“We got some questions, Santa, and you’re gonna answer ‘em,” the ten-year-old says confidently. He even narrows his eyes like Lisa does when she’s planning something heinous. 

“Is you really Santa Claus?” asks Joan. 

Mick snorts, “Sure I am, got a red suit and a beard.” 

“You have magic?” Levi asks next. 

“I’d be a pretty lousy Santa without it.” _What are they getting at?_

Before the children can ask more questions, a concerned Caitlin comes downstairs, tying her robe closed around the small swell of her belly. She takes in the scene with an arched eyebrow; she almost bursts out laugh at the sight of her tied up husband. 

“What’s going on here?” 

“Mommy! Mommy! Lookit!” Joan bounces up and down. “We catches Santa!” 

“That they did,” drawls Mick. 

Caitlin lightly chuckles and eyes her husband. “And why are we capturing Santa?” 

“Because a jerk in my class says he ain’t real,” Levi grumbles. 

Joan gasps, “You says a bad word, Lee.” 

“So what?” the ten-year-old pouts. “He’s a jerk!” 

Husband and wife share a look. A week ago, Cisco mentioned a boy in Levi’s class has been giving him a hard time. Last they heard, he and Lisa sat their son down and had a productive talk. Apparently it didn’t take since the kid roped Joan into capturing “Santa Claus” during the annual Christmas sleepover. 

Caitlin walks over and kneels down in front of the children. She soothingly places a hand on the Levi’s shoulder. “Joan is right, Levi, that is a bad word and capturing Santa Claus is not going to solve anything.” 

“Listen to the pretty lady, kid. You don’t have to like to what that little shi—boy says. Everybody’s got something they believe in and if believing in me makes you happy, go for it. 

“And there’s gonna be a lot more jerks in the future too. You hafta learn to ignore what they say because if you don’t, your life’s looking pretty sad. If Mrs. Claus listened to what people said about me, we wouldn’t be happily married.” 

(Mick doesn’t miss the proud smile Caitlin gives him.) 

“I no want Lee to be sad!” cries Joan, giving her friend a big hug. 

Levi returns the gesture and pats her head. “I guess so. Thanks, Santa.” 

Mick nods, “You’re welcome. Mind untying me now? Santa’s got a job to finish.” 

The children quickly remove the jump-rope and hurry back upstairs. Mick waits until he hears Joan’s bedroom door close before collapsing in an armchair. He slips off the hat and beard to run a hand down his tired face. Caitlin joins him and takes a seat on his lap. 

“Nicely said, Mick,” she smiles. 

Her husband snorts, “Nothing Santa can’t handle, Caity.” 

“Oh, so _now_ you’re Santa? I seem to recall a lot of arm-twisting to get you to wear the suit this year,” the good doctor smirks, fiddling with the jacket’s furry collar. 

Mick barks a laugh. “It’s growing on me.” He wraps an arm around her waist, his hand resting atop her belly. “What would you like for Christmas, little girl?” he teases. 

Caitlin scoffs at his question with a fond smile. “I would like my husband to come to bed. It’s very cold up there and lonely too.” 

The ex-criminal leans in to kiss his darling wife. “Ho ho ho.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [tumblr](http://nogitsunehuntress.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
